The 13th Distance
by xbri05
Summary: What if one day fantasy became reality and you are thrown into a world which you thought only existed in your imagination. This story is about two girls who go on an adventure to find out who they are.
1. Chapter 1

"Simple and clean is the way that your making me feeeeeeel tonight! Its hard to let you go!"

Meux and I screamed on the top of our lungs.

"So that's 5 times….right?"

"I think..yeah 5"

5 times we have beaten Kingdom Hearts together.

"Awww this ending never gets old."

I said as we both watched the ending in awe.

--

Let me introduce myself, My name is Ume.

I am 15 years old.

I am calm, quiet, but I like to have fun.

Ive been best friends with Meux ever since I can remember.

Shes your typical good girl, but she had many other surprising sides to her.

We bonded over the fact that Kingdom Hearts was our all time favorite game.

--

"Ew I hate school." I whined

"Ume, you tell me this everyday don't you think I know by now?"

"I hate our lives, everything is so boring, we wake up, go to school, it's the same thing everyday!"

I got cut off by the bell

"Finally schools over!"

Both me and Meux jumped when we heard the fire alarm.

"UHHH, come on I just want to go home", Meux said.

The whole population of the school soon was an unruly mess on the school grounds.

I started to play with my silver heart necklace.

"Hey, you wear that necklace every single day, who even gave it to you?", Meux said

"I….I don't remember…I mean I have had this necklace ever since I can remember."

"Meux, do you ever feel like that somewhere, really far away, someone is waiting for us?"

" Ume, why have you've been like this lately? Its so unlike you, whats going on?"

"Its just….lately I've felt like something is about to happen, something important."

"Ume, I think your just exhausted from school, you sound crazy, I hate when you get like this, you have to realize that you will grow up and live a normal life just like everyone else!!."

"Meux! Why doesn't anyone ever believe me?! You just treat me like a child that has no idea what im talking about. Why do you think that I have no idea who my parents are, or where I came from. Do you think its all a big coincidence?! What about my necklace, don't you think there is a reason why I wear this every single day?! Obviously the person who gave it to me, cares about me. Do you know how great it feels to know that somewhere out there someone actually cares about me?!"

I looked in her shocked, deep almond eyes, I could tell she felt horrible.

"Im sorry I over reacted…..our ride is here, lets go."

--

I couldn't get to sleep that night.

My words keep spinning around in my head.

Meuxs shocked face.

A huge lightning bolt woke me up.

I look outside, it was raining very hard.

I took a double take when I saw my neighborhood being swallowed up by darkness.

I started crying when I saw how everything was being destroyed. By this myserious cloud of darkness, swallowing everything up.

The clock said 3:13 a.m., I didn't care, I picked up my cell phone and called Meux.

I grabbed my blue rain jacket, put on my flip-flops and ran out the door, down the street to Meux's house.

Ofcorse she didnt pick up, I decided it was time to put things into my own hands.

The hard icy cold rain slapped my face, right along side of my tears. I knocked on her door, when no one answered I barged in.

The house was empty.

I tripped on a rock and fell in a puddle of darkness. I felt something pulling me down into it. I started to lose consciousness. It was so cold. I couldn't feel any part of my body. I was gasping for breath.

I knew this was it.

I was leaving this world, I would never know what the darkness was and why it was here.

I never had a chance to say goodbye.

No! I'm not dieing! Not yet! I wont let it happen.

I held my hand out, hoping that maybe, just maybe this time, ill be ok.

I felt a soft warm hand take mine.

Suddenly , all the darkness began to disappear.

I was surrounded by light

I'm dreaming. This is all a dream

No way this can be happening, I'm going to wake up and live a normal life.

"Are you okay?!" Said a way too familiar voice.

"Sora….?"


	2. The 13th distance Chapter 2

I gasped for breath as I tried to open my eyes. The pavement was wet and cold.

I managed to sit upward. I forced my eyes open, I got blinded by the bright light, soon realized that light was the sun. I closed them again, in pain from looking directly at the sun.

Everything was blurry. I tried to open my eyes again, this time slowly I looked at the pavement below me, it was sparkling and wet. The grass next to me was a shocking bright green, and the dripping leaves behind me were turning a warm orange. I whipped my head around to look straight in front of me.

I screamed when I saw bright, blue eyes staring at me."Are you okay?" the familiar voice asked again."Uh yeah. Where am I…" I started to ask. Completely un aware of who the person that stood before me was.

Warm, sticky goo trickled down my forehead."Ugh, I'm bleeding. Ew." I struggled to stand up, swaying from side to side. I felt nauseous. I felt gravity pull me back down to me knees.

"Here" The figure said as they put their hand out in front of me. The hand was warm and soft. I knew it was the same hand that had saved me from the darkness.

Now, eye level with the figure I was able to figure out who it was, and boy I was surprised."You're….You're…." I stammered."Hi, I'm Sora."

I felt the biggest smile on grace upon my face. Everything, the weird feelings and connections, maybe he can tell me where I came from.

I looked around, it was definitely the same old neighborhood that I knew, was I dreaming?"I know who you are! Oh my gosh your in Kingdom Hearts!" My brain refused to process the fact that the character from my all times favorite video game was standing in the flesh right before my eyes, his hand laying peacefully on my right shoulder.

Chills went up and down my spine. He felt so warm and comforting, I want to hug him so badly.

I glanced around to see if there was anyone else here to confirm that I was in fact awake. No such luck. I glanced to my right wrist instinctively to glance at my silver Coach watch but realized with a pang of horror that it wasn't there.

He seemed to read my mind."So do you have any idea what happened to you last night?" He asked me."How am I suppose to know?, if any one knew, it would be you.!" I asked suddenly falling back to the ground on my butt with a thud.

He chuckled and offered his other hand to me. "It's four in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"Well I was kind of unconscious, how about you? Why did you stay here for 4 hours in the rain?"

We were both at eye level now.

"Did you expect me to just leave you here? I stayed with you, I tried to get help, but no one was here."

I looked into his deep cerulean blue eyes.

"Your sweet."

He giggled and blushed.I glanced upward, noticing for the first time it was pouring, drenching my thin, cotton nightgown. I zipped up my jacket, God forbid he could see through my skimpy pajamas.

We both looked at each other, he was getting closer and closer.

As much as I wanted to kiss him, I turned my head

"Don't you have a girl friend to be worrying about?!"

"Oh kairi…. Well yeah, she just hasn't been herself lately, her laugh is different, she doesn't look at me the same way she use to. Its like someone stole her heart. I've been looking for her, its just, you remind me so much of her."

"Oh."

We both looked at each other awkwardly, both not sure what to say."So," I said, "Is it really you?", I said, still in shock.

"He checked himself over. "Um yeah, I think I'm here. Well let's see, this is my skin" he pinched himself for effect, "this is my face, and these are my hands. I think I'm here."I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "No, I meant am I dreaming? You're a video game character. Not a real person." I empathized the real to show him that I meant business.

"Um well let's see," he said as he pinched my cheek.

"Ow!" I shrieked. "That was hard!" I rubbed my cheek to ease the pain."You're not dreaming. Oh you're bleeding.""No duh." I rolled my eyes.He rubbed the blood off my forehead and said "So do you do this every morning?""Do what?" I asked, utterly befuddled.

"You know. Run around and kiss random boys?"I blushed. "Hey! First off, you tried to kiss me, second, you are NOT some random boy."More blushing.

"So you wanna tell me where you live so I can walk you home?"

"Oh yeah" I said, more embarrassed than ever.I lead him the way down the street to my small yellow house.

"So, you wanna tell me also why you were running around like a maniac?""Not particularly.""You know, you were screaming 'Meux where are you!?'"

"Oh, I must have been sleep walking- or, running," knowing fully well that I hadn't been.

"So do you want to tell me you you're here: in the real world," emphasis on real.

"I don't really know. The king told me to go to this new world. He said that when I get there, everything would change."I just nodded, trying to absorb every word that he was saying.

Before I knew it, we were in front of my house. No matter how much I wanted to stay in the rain, I knew that eventually my nosy step-dad would poke his nose into my room to check on my on his way out to work at five in the morning.

Apparently computer technicians have to wake up extra early so they can be 'bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for work.' Blah blah blah.

And then I had an idea."Do you want to come in?" I asked in the most confident voice I could muster."Sure," he said. And surprisingly, he led the way into my small yellow house.

--

OKay i promise it gets more intresting in the next chapter!


End file.
